


Свет золотой, свет серебряный

by WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2018 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team), ZlobnayaBat



Series: 2018 || Тексты G-PG-13 [8]
Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/pseuds/ZlobnayaBat
Summary: Брендону страшно
Relationships: Asagi Maria/Brandon Heat
Series: 2018 || Тексты G-PG-13 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684015





	Свет золотой, свет серебряный

— Грейв… — надорванный, хрипловатый из-за недавних слёз голос Мики подрагивает, как струна. — Когда ты… — «Умираешь», — …засыпаешь, это… — «Страшно?» — …больно?  
— Нет, — отвечает он и после паузы добавляет, потому что она ждёт: — Темно.  
Там, по ту сторону жизни, по ту сторону могилы — ничего.  
Пустота. Чернота. Память слежалась пластами, воспоминания накладываются друг на друга, отделить одно от другого так сложно, что почти физически больно. Когда Брендон приходит в себя, сначала он действует на автомате, видя только цели, которые нужно уничтожить (он же умеет стрелять), но потом чернота рассеивается, меняет цвет, становится тёмно-синей водой, будто он на глубине. Он пытается всплыть, он тянется к поверхности, и вода наконец превращается в обычный пыльный полумрак заброшенного гаража, где пахнет затхлым и стоит трейлер доктора Токиоки. Но лёгкая синева остаётся и растворяется далеко не сразу — она отпечаталась на сетчатке глаза, засела в подкорке мозга. И он подносит пальцы к лицу, пытаясь понять — это по-настоящему?  
Брендон вернулся в мир живых.  
Разве он не хотел этого?  
Снаружи — зима и солнце.  
И она — хрупкая девочка в красном и чёрном; тревожные цвета.  
У неё знакомое лицо — такое, что живому мертвецу можно и перепутать, это не преступление, не предательство.  
Воспоминания обрушиваются на него все сразу.  
Как в калейдоскопе: Мария с короткой стрижкой, Мария с длинными волосами, Мария в розовом, Мария в голубом, Мария в молочно-светлом, Мария смеётся, Мария волнуется, Мария плачет, Мария сердится, Мария…  
«Ты опять молчишь, Брендон».  
«У тебя всё хорошо, Брендон?»  
«Я так счастлива, Брендон!..»  
…но Марии нет.  
Больше нет.  
Есть только девочка из стекла, стали и звонкого серебра, на неё похожая, похожая на них обоих — на двух людей, которых Брендон Хит когда-то любил и обещал себе защищать. Только Мика — не золотой свет, пронизывающий толщу воды насквозь, освещающий то, что на дне, она — серебристые отблески на поверхности, слабые, дрожащие, лунно-зыбкие. И её нужно сберечь. Он должен её сберечь.  
Он существует, чтобы защищать.  
Так было всегда, так будет всегда.  
Но Мика — девочка, в глазах которой он отражается, как в зеркале, и мир с каждым мгновением становится всё яснее, и Брендон видит лучше — и себя, и её.  
Ей нужна не защита, ей нужна не безопасность, ей нужен он сам. Только он.  
Его это беспокоит, сильно, опасно; Брендон не помнит, что это за чувство, — ему приходится долго-долго рассматривать собственную память, чтобы извлечь на свет воспоминание, обдумать его, узнать — признать.  
Впервые за много лет…  
Впервые за много лет ему страшно.


End file.
